Sztorm na Łabie
by marta madzia
Summary: Ludwig się wkurzył, to wkurzyło Gilberta na tyle, aby wyszedł z domu i trzasnął drzwiami. A dalej to już go autostrady poprowadziły i skończył dzień czytając co też takiego inni o nim piszą… i nie był najszczęśliwszy z tego powodu.


**Postacie: **Postacie: **Prusy **[Gilbert Beilschmidt]; **Saksonia **[Johann Wärzner];** Łużyce **[Ludowit Łušćanski]

**Sztorm na Łabie**

Po czwartym długim sygnale w telefonie zaczął się niecierpliwić, po szóstym nieco denerwować, siódmego nie usłyszał.

- Poczekaj chwilę. Muszę wyjść na zewnątrz, bo tu nic nie słychać.

Nie specjalnie miał wybór, więc poczekał. W międzyczasie zdążył objechać Holendra ciągnącego za sobą przyczepę kempingową.

- No, czego dusza pragnie?

- Jesteś w domu?

- Tak i organizuję u siebie tak głośną imprezę, że aż musiałem wyjść na dwór i moknąć, aby móc z tobą porozmawiać – odparł bez cienia ironii Johann. – Jestem z Ludowitem w pubie, a o co chodzi?

- A długo tam będziecie?

- A powiesz mi, o co ci chodzi, Gilbercie?

- Się na Zachód wkurzyłem. Jeny, tir tira, a tira taki żółw. Mocy przybywaj. Zawalidroga mi się przed zderzak wpakowała.

Depnął po hamulcu i mrugnął kierowcy z przodu długimi, choć wątpił, aby to go bardzo ruszyło.

- Nie rozjedź. Lakieru szkoda. Co z Ludwigiem?

- Wkurzyłem się, wymieniliśmy kilka zdań. On się też wkurzył i nie wzdychaj tak. Ja wkurzyłem się bardziej i wyszedłem z domu. Chciałem pojechać do Poczdamu, wypić kilka piw i przenocować u Albrechta, ale nie wyszło.

- Wykopał cię?

- Co? Nie. O zjechał żółw jeden. Nie, nie wywalił. Nie dojechałem. Przeoczyłem zjazd na Poczdam i zorientowałem się o tym jakieś sto kilometrów dalej.

Dalej nie mówił, bo w telefonie usłyszał wybuch śmiechu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić Johanna stojącego w deszczu pod ścianą jakiejś kamienicy i śmiejącego się jak jaki głupi. I to jeszcze z niego. Zwłaszcza, że on nie widział w tym nic zabawnego. W Berlinie wsiadł do auta i pojechał przed siebie, tak jak krowa na pamięć wraca zawsze do obory. Prosto, w prawo, w lewo, prosto, lewo… W głowie miał taką sieczkę, że mógłby myślami obdzielić ze czterech ludzi i by pewnie jeszcze zostało. Zachód wpienił go nie na żarty. Tak wielką ochotę, aby mu przyłożyć, miał chyba ostatni raz wtedy, gdy Młody zaczął za bardzo rzucać mu w twarz radykalnymi poglądami. Nie zrobił tego wtedy, a może trzeba było. Teraz też mu nie przyłożył. Po kolejnej ostrej wymianie zdań i włoskim „ale nie kłóćcie się, proszę" uznał, że będzie lepiej jak wyjdzie i przeczeka. Trzasnął drzwiami, aż echo poszło. Z wnętrza domu słychać było jak Zachód czepia się i tego, a Feliciano próbuje go ugłaskać bagatelizując wszystko w południowoeuropejski sposób. Ten chłopak był niesamowity, że mu się w ogóle chciało to robić za każdym cholernym razem. Gilbert wolał wycofać się na z góry upatrzoną pozycję. Zaatakował więc Lidla, kupił kilka piw i skierował się na autostradę. W jego myślach wciąż huczało. Młody tego wieczora znowu wcielał się w pana na włościach. Zrób to, nie rób tamtego… on myślał, że do kogo mówi? Niemcy aka III Rzesza, Republika Weimarska, aka Cesarstwo Niemieckie aka nikt wcześniej o mnie nie słyszał! Przełącz, zapnij koszulę, zdejmij nogi z fotela… I to gdzie? W domu. Bo gościa mają. Taki z Feliciano był gość jak z koziej dupy trąba. Tak często ich nawiedzał, że spokojnie można go było uważać za sezonowego lokatora. Śmieci czasami wynosił! Ale nie. Ludwig się musiał czepiać i wyciągać brudy, których mu nawet Holsztyn, Meklemburgia i Dolna Saksonia razem wzięci nie wypominali - i to będąc w paskudnym humorze.

I tak sarkając w myślach, rozbierając całe zajście na części pierwsze, jechał autostradą. Jechał na pamięć, nie za bardzo patrząc na znaki. Dopiero gdy przypadkiem zobaczył zjazd na A… na Lipsk, powrócił na dobre do teraźniejszości. Pojechał na pamięć, to fakt. Ale zamiast do Poczdamu, był na trasie do Drezna. Miał ochotę wyć…

- Ile ci jeszcze zostało? – Johann nieco zapanował nad śmiechem i przeszedł do konkretów.

- Ze dwieście kilometrów. Będziecie w domu?

- Nie. A gdzie jest ten pub, to nie chce mi się tłumaczyć. Poza tym jakoś nie chce cie tu póki co widzieć. Zaparkuj przed domem, bo na posesję nie wjedziesz. Żółty trampek stoi na podjeździe i blokuje przejazd. Wpuść się. My będziemy koło jedenastej.

- A masz może coś do –

- W lodówce jest jakaś zupa. Nie wiem jaka, bo Ludowit gotował, ale jadłem, była dobra i nadal żyję. Chcesz to zjedz, nie chcesz to sobie coś kup. A teraz pa, bo tutaj leje, a ja jestem bez kurtki.

I się rozłączył.

Zupa faktycznie była. Wyglądała trochę jak coś już w pewnym stopniu przetrawionego i Gilbert spróbował sobie wyjaśnić to potraktowaniem jej mikserem. Tak, zdecydowanie zupa krem. Nawet pachniała nieźle, tylko ten kolor. Postawił garnek na płycie grzejnej i zaczął szukać kufla na piwo. Była niespełna dwudziesta, a to dawało dużo czasu, aby się jeszcze ponudzić samemu.

- Tfu. Podelektować swoim własnym towarzystwem! – Poprawił się szybko i roześmiał. Musiał tylko znaleźć ku temu jakieś dobre miejsce. W zasadzie istniały w domu tylko dwa takie, no i kuchnia, ale uznał, że w niej siedział nie będzie. Był sporej wielkości salon wychodzący na ciasny ogródek i było coś, co Saksonia roboczo nazywał gabinetem, a Łużyce uznawał to po prostu za pokój „koło gościnnego". Gilbert twierdził, że to jest graciarnia. Gdyby to od niego zależało, wywaliłby stamtąd większość rzeczy, wymienił meble i w ogóle. Ale Saksonia tylko tam rzeczy donosił. NRDowska meblościanka uginała się pod ich ciężarem. Fascynat tamtego okresu poczułby się tu z pewnością jak w muzeum. Książki, trochę drobiazgów, nawet kanapa z której wyłaziły sprężyny. Jedynym powiewem współczesności były wymienione okna.

Gilbert podszedł do przeszkolonych półek z książkami. Wszelkie zrób to sam, trochę ideologicznych, trochę takich po prostu. Część byłą nawet po rosyjsku. Kilka znalazł po polsku lub czesku – nie wnikał, te pewnie były Ludowita. Wiedział, że gdzieś tu, obłożone w papier pocztowy i opisane flamastrem, stoi „Mein Kampf" wydane w Bawarii nie tak dawno temu. Oczywiście flamastrowy tytuł głosił zupełnie co innego, a on nie pamiętał co, więc nawet nie mógł tego znaleźć. W sumie nie chciał. Wzdrygnął się, jego myśli bowiem znowu uciekły do Berlina i kłótni z Zachodem. Noż! Jakby się Zachód dowiedział, że on się tak bezczelnie wprosił i po cudzym domu chodzi sobie jak po własnym – a wszak ziemie byłego Królestwa Saksonii nigdy mu w ręce nie wpadły i pod jego władzą nie były; to nie Brandenburgia czy Brunszwik, Hanower czy kto tam u Dolnej Saksonii akurat wiódł prym i gadał za resztę.

- Nie wypada sratatatata. Jak on znosi radosny rozpiernicz organizacyjny, jak odwiedza Feliciano w Wenecji? – Zastanowił się i doszedł do wniosku, że taka sytuacja ma miejsce rzadko i jeśli już następuje, to Ludwig nie wyjeżdża na dłużej niż kilka dni. I wszystko jasne. – A w domu się rządzi. Przynieś, wynieś, poza… Cholera.

Zbiegł na dół i wpadł do kuchni. Z garnuszka unosił się smrodliwy kłębek dymu. Dokładniejsze oględziny i tak wątpliwych walorów estetycznych zupki pozwoliły stwierdzić, że zjeść to się jeszcze da. Pewnikiem nawet uda się odszorować garnek. Odetchnął z niejaką ulgą.

Do graciarni nie wrócił. Uznał, że przynosi mu pecha. Garnek, wspomnienie kłótni. No nie. Przyjechał tu dlatego, że chciał o istnieniu Berlina i przebywającego tam Ludwiga zapomnieć. Drezno zdecydowanie nadawało się do tego lepiej niż Poczdam. Gdyby było inaczej, to może by te kilka godzin temu zawrócił i jednak nawiedził Albrechta.

Usiadł w salonie przy niskiej ławie, nogi położył na blacie i zabrał się za zupę. Była niezła, musiał oddać Łużycom honor. Saksonia umiał się ustawić.

Roześmiał się i wpatrzył w zdjęcia wiszące na ścianie za telewizorem. Kilku z nich nie znał, widać coś nowego Saksonia zrobił. Zmrużył oczy, aby dostrzec szczegóły.

- Albo wykopał – powiedział na głos, gdy wśród nowych zdjęć wypatrzył jakieś z paskudnie potłuczonym Wartburgiem Turyngii. – Max nie ma tego auta od wieków.

Włączył telewizor, ale w sumie nawet nie wiedział, na którym kanale go ustawił. Telepudło robiło za źródło hałasu, a on najpierw obejrzał z bliska zdjęcia, dopił piwo, wziął drugie… Było nieco po dziewiątej. Ziewnął. Zaczynał żałować, że wyszedł w takim pośpiechu. Nie zabrał ze sobą nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc zabić teraz czas. Bateria w komórce zdychała, a nie miał pojęcia czy którykolwiek z lokatorów ma odpowiednią ładowarkę. A nawet jeśli ma, to gdzie ją trzyma – po szufladach grzebać nie zamierzał. Czytana książka została gdzieś pod kołdrą w jego pokoju. Notebook leżał chyba na biurku, albo w szafce, albo w torbie koło biurka…

- A czy to ważne – mruknął. – Nawet na spacer iść nie mogę, bo pada.

Zerknął w stronę okna. Nic oczywiście nie zobaczył, poza ciemnością. Podszedł bliżej i otworzył drzwi na balkon.

- Wróć. Nie pada. Leje jak cholera. Kurna, jak nie zelżeje wkrótce, to pewnie będą w tym pubie przeczekiwać i ja tu umrę z nudów – jęknął i przepił jęknięcie piwem.

Wrócił na kanapę i zaczął wertować gazetę z programem TV. Jak na złość puszczali filmy, które już widział, albo ich oglądać nie chciał. Przez moment zaświtało mu w głowie, że jego dzisiejszy horoskop musi wyglądać tragicznie. Parsknął śmiechem i rzucił gazetę na blat. Żeby mieć horoskop, trzeba było mieć najpierw prawdziwą datę urodzenia, a tego nie miał. Ziewnął i skapitulował. Trzeba jednak było wrócić do graciarni, tam bowiem stał komputer do użytku ogólnego, czyli bez haseł i ryzyka, że mu się oberwie za jego uruchomienie.

Po drodze zabrał jeszcze jedno piwo.

- Postoi na parapecie za oknem, to się nie zagrzeje, a ja nie będę biegał po schodach. Nogi trzeba oszczędzać.

Ze stanu radosnego otępienia przeklikiwanymi filmikami na YouTube wyrwała go jego własna komórka. Wydarła się na cały pokój w chwili, gdy był całkowicie skupiony na komputerze. Aż podskoczył na krześle, strony mu się przeklikały, a serce osiągnęło stan przedzawałowy. Spojrzał na komórkę z wybitnym obrzydzeniem, ale to jej zupełnie nie ruszyło. Dalej dzwoniła sobie w najlepsze, a on przyglądał się wyświetlaczowi i zastanawiał, czy chce rozmawiać z Ludwigiem?

- Halo?

- Gdzie ty jesteś! Wiesz która jest godzina? – Zaatakowało go od razu.

- Za piętnaście jedenasta – odpowiedział starając się podrobić brandenburską flegmę, ale mu nie wyszło. Jednak przebić Albrechta w braku zainteresowania czymkolwiek było ciężko.

- No i gdzie jesteś?

- Na krześle. Przed komputerem. W pokoju. W domu. – Wiedział, że Ludwig zaraz go ochrzani z góry na dół, jeśli przeciągnie dłużej tę grę. – W Dreźnie u Johanna.

- Co ty tam robisz?

- Oglądam filmy w Internecie, mamusiu. I postanowiłem odwiedzić dobrego znajomego, którego znam dobre cztery razy dłużej niż ciebie – odpowiedział bez wahania. - No i jestem dorosły, nie musisz trzymać mnie na smyczy, wiesz Młody?

W słuchawce usłyszał długi sygnał zerwanego połączenia.

- Chyba będę musiał poprosić Johanna, aby przenocował mnie trochę dłużej – westchnął i spojrzał na monitor.

Coś mu się otworzyło i przez chwilę nie wiedział co to w ogóle jest. Porównał nagłówek ze stronami na belce szybkiego uruchamiania. Znalazł go tam, ale nie pomogło mu to ustalić, czym jest ta strona. Przyjrzał się uważnej i trochę go oświeciło. Miewał już z takimi do czynienia. Mieli niepisaną umowę, aby udawać, że ich nie znają, ale i tak wszyscy je odwiedzali. Francis wysyłał mu czasami linki do swoich kolejnych podbojów miłosnych napisanych przez niewiadomo kogo. Czasami mniej, czasami bardziej przystawało to do rzeczywistości. I tak nie mieli na to wpływu udając, że wcale nie istnieją.

Spojrzał za okno. Nadal lało jak diabli. Zastanowił się, czy nie przedzwonić do Johanna i zapytać, czy będą przeczekiwać? Były duże szanse na to, że komórka padnie zaraz po dodzwonieniu się. Nie było zatem sensu. Poza tym, ta wiedza na nic by mu się zdała. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie są, a nawet gdyby wiedział, to pewnie nie umiałby tam dotrzeć. Zwłaszcza bez auta, bo już przecież wypił. Przeciągnął się i wstał. Piwo się skończyło, a organizm dawał do zrozumienia, że ten wypity już litr ciąży mu znacząco. I zgłodniał.

- Jakieś kanapki może? – Mówił do siebie idąc do kuchni. – Coś poza zupą w lodówce jeszcze było.

Gdy wrócił przed komputer, odruchowo zaczął czytać to, co mu się przypadkiem włączyło.

…pogoda popołudniu się zniszczyła. To pogoda może się zniszczyć? Popruła się czy co? Jak zawszę. Hym. „Zawszę" czy „za wszę". Westchnął –

- Gilbercie, co ty, kurna, czytasz?

Prusy podskoczył na krześle po raz drugi tego wieczora. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi i wbił nienawistne spojrzenie w Saksonię.

- Nie strasz! – Warknął.

- Yhym. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, tylko się zainteresowałem, co ty tam pod nosem mamroczesz bez sensu.

- Jakieś coś – mruknął. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś Łabę wpław pokonał.

Johann roześmiał się.

- Rozważaliśmy to z Ludowitem, jak ogłosili, że tramwaj puknął się z osobówką i póki co wstrzymują ruch, ale jednak poszliśmy na most. Z rowerami się źle pływa.

Za plecami Saksonii przeszedł równie przemoczony Łużyce. Dał mu jeden ręcznik i zniknął zaraz w swoim pokoju. Johann zaczął wycierać kapiące włosy.

- Się przebierz, bo się przeziębisz.

Johann spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

- Martwisz się o mnie? Jak uroczo – roześmiał się i nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że wypił o kilka piw więcej niż Prusy. – Moment, nie wszystko na raz. Włosy, ciuchy, ta twoja literatura.

- Literaturę skreśl.

- Czemu? Mam dobry humor, a domyślam się, co to jest. Poczekaj chwilę, albo przynieś nam po piwie.

I tyle go Gilbert widział, bo Johann poszedł przeistaczać słowa w czyn. Po chwili dało się słyszeć suszarkę do włosów. Spojrzał na tekst i westchnął ciężko. Zdecydowanie nie tego i nie podpitego Saksonii było mu dziś potrzeba.

- Czemu ja ciebie zacząłem na głos czytać, powiedz ty mi? – Zapytał, ale tekst milczał jak zaklęty.

- Czekaj, czekaj! Moment! – Johann wszedł mu w słowo. Siedział na kanapie, pił piwo i sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie zamyślonego. – Ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że według tego tekstu, ty szedłeś sobie ot tak z niewiadomo skąd do niewiadomo dokąd i jak miał zaraz lunąć deszcz, to stwierdziłeś, że jesteś pod domem Feliksa, więc wpadłeś? Cholera. Ludowit, czemu myśmy dzisiaj nie odkryli w równie magiczny sposób, że jesteśmy pod domem… no nie wiem kogo… no…

- Albrechta? – odezwał się Ludowit. Gilbert spojrzał na niego i chciał powiedzieć coś o tym, że dzisiejszego wieczoru drogi zdają się omijać Poczdam szerokim łukiem, jednak nie zdążył. – Ale to by w sumie daleko było. Nawet jakby nie padało tak mocno i dało się jechać na rowerach, to byśmy raczej nie zdążyli. I to jest na górę, a myśmy przecież na Atlstadt jechali, czyli w dół.

- Się czepiacie – wtrącił stanowczo. Obaj spojrzeli na niego z wyrzutem. Ten Johanna jakoś bardziej go przejmował, ten Ludowita był za to bardziej irytujący, przez te jego różnokolorowe tęczówki. – No szedłem i wszedłem. W filmach też się różne takie cuda zdarzają.

- O tak. Ktoś z Nowego Jorku przypadkiem będąc na spacerze trafia do kolegi w Seattle…

- Johann, bo nie będę tego dalej czytał – zagroził.

- Już, już. Dobrze. Załóżmy, że błądziłeś po Warszawie, bo cię Ludwig w coś wrobił. Czytaj dalej.

- No i akcja dzieje się w Danzig, a ja w Danzig bywam często – dodał jakby w obronie osoby, która tę historię napisała. - Więc nawet jest to możliwe. Znaczy się, nie wiem jak często bywa tam Polska, ale co tam.

- Trzy razy stolice przenosił, może i czwarty. Poza tym mieszkanie w stolicach kraju jest uciążliwe…

Ludowit zamyślił się. W sumie dawno nie był w Warszawie. Chciał to nawet powiedzieć, ale Gilbert już czytał dalej. A miał przy tym tak nieszczęśliwą minę, że się Łużycom przypomniała inna stara historia z Czechami w roli głównej i jakoś pod jej wpływem uznał, że przerywał nie będzie. Wtedy przerwanie Josefowi skończyło się nieprzyjemnie.

Prusy czytał kolejne linijki, niczym własny wyrok śmierci. Klepał tekst i starał się ignorować treść, ale ta pchała mu się do mózgu z iście polską upierdliwością.

- To jest nudne – warknął między dwoma zdaniami. – Ile razy można jeden Grunwald wspominać?

- Jak widać często. – Johann wzruszył ramionami, Ludowit milczał.

- Grunwald to, Grunwald tamto – mruknął i czytał dalej o lejącym deszczu i polskim wspominaniu jedynie słusznej bitwy. - …i wtedy błysnęło. Nad domem zagrzmiało poteżnie. Feliks podskoczył. Gdy huknęło po raz kolejny, przysiadł na parapecie i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wzrok miał utkwiony w niebie za oknem. Mięśnie miał napięte. Czekał na kolejny błysk. Drżał -

- Feliks nie boi się burzy – przerwał mu Ludowit.

Gilbert przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Miał całkiem dobrą perspektywę, bo Łużyce siedział na podłodze. Opierał się o meblościankę i wpatrywał w zdjęcia na przeciwległej ścianie.

- No w tym tekście się boi – skwitował. – Aż się trzęsie.

- Shaker – stwierdził Johann w przestrzeń.

- Nie boi się. Bał się kiedyś. Ale to jeszcze wtedy Światowida czcił.

- Wtedy to się wszyscy baliśmy, bo to oznaczało gniew bogów – dodał Johann.

- Pamiętam, jak kiedyś poszedłem z innymi ofiarę złożyć -

- Poganie jedni – prychnął Gilbert.

Johann parsknął śmiechem, Ludowit zaś tylko patrzył na Gilberta takim wzrokiem, że aż się Prusy wolał do niego odwrócić plecami.

- W ogóle, gdyby on tak się trząsł przy burzy, to co dopiero w czasie bombardowań. A on opowiadał o tym, co czasami wtedy robił. A ja wiem, jak wali przy bombardowaniu. Jak bombardowali Drezno, to tak waliło, że –

- Nie przypominaj mi! – Johann wszedł mu w słowo tak gwałtownie i tak poważnym tonem, że trudno było uwierzyć, iż jeszcze przed chwilą się śmiał. Łużyce, o dziwo - według Prus, nie ciągnął wątku o tamtych wydarzeniach. Sam Gilbert też wolał się tego nie tykać, bo Saksonia był na tym punkcie bardziej niż wrażliwy. Trudno się zresztą dziwić, jak mu tu kamień na kamieniu prawie nie pozostał. Stare miasto to odbudowywał i odbudowywał. Frauenkirche skończył dopiero niedawno.

- Mam czytać dalej? – Zapytał, aby zostawić temat burz, bombardowań i zrujnowanego Drezna za nimi. – W ogóle ktoś mógłby mi po piwo pójść? Kończy mi się.

- Sam sobie pójdź – zasugerował Johann.

- Czytam. Udzielam się społecznie, to chyba możesz w czynie równie społecznym przynieść mi piwo?

- Społecznie to ja cię przygarnąłem dzisiaj – odparł. – Jeszcze nie wyjaśniłeś, o co się z Ludwigiem pożarłeś, ale to może poczekać do śniadania. – Ziewnął i wstał. – Ludowit, a ty chcesz piwo?

Łużyce przytaknął.

- Jemu przyniesiesz, a mi nie?

- Tobie też przyniosę. Zazdrosny jesteś, czy co?

Gilbert nie odpowiedział. Skupił się na dopiciu resztki, która mu w butelce została. Łużycom zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Siedział dalej na podłodze i odpłynął do świata własnych myśli. Gdyby nie szum wentylatora w komputerze i nieustające bębnienie deszczu o parapet, byłoby idealnie cicho. Północ dawno minęła i w innych domach ludzie już pewnikiem spali – był środek tygodnia, rano trzeba było iść do pracy. On będzie musiał pewnie zadzwonić do Ludwiga. Albo to Ludwig zadzwoni pierwszy.

Muszę wyłączyć dźwięk w komórce na noc, żeby mnie nie obudził – pomyślał. – A może lepiej nie, bo jak zbyt długo nie będę odbierał, to jeszcze Felicjano zasieje w Zachodzie nutę paniki i zrobią tu sobie wycieczkę. A wtedy już na pewno Johann pokaże tę stronę swojej natury, która pchała go do organizowania tych wszystkich protestów za komuny.

Wzdrygnął się. A! Ładowarka – przypomniało mu się, ale o nią postanowił zapytać później.

Johann wrócił z piwami. Gilbert czytał dalej.

- Przeżył dwie wojny światowe –

- Ja też i się nie chwalę. I bitwę narodów, która ponoć była największym konfliktem do czasów pierwszej wojny światowej – przerwał mu Johann tonem tak obojętnym, że niemal brandenburskim.

- Ja też – przedrzeźnił go Gilbert. – I nawet tę bitwę wygrałem, ale wierzę, że to pamiętasz.

- Nie śmiem nie pamiętać – roześmiał się Johann. – Czytaj dalej.

- Ja przeżyłem i tak więcej.

Johann i Gilbert zgodnie spojrzeli na Ludowita. Ten patrzył w parkiet, w jednej dłoni trzymał butelkę, a palcami drugiej bawił się kosmykiem włosów. Wyglądał tak, jakby się w ogóle nie odezwał. Gilbertowi zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie i zastanowił się, czy tak właśnie czuje się Zachód, gdy wszyscy w około zaczynają wspominać cokolwiek, co miało miejsce przed drugą połową XIX wieku. Johann westchnął.

- Czytaj dalej.

Gilbert nie zaprotestował. Czytał o burzy szalejącej za oknem, o deszczu siekącym w szybę i przestraszonym blondynku…

- Co za idiota, bojąc się burzy, siedzi przy oknie – powiedział sam sobie przerywając w ten sposób. Kontynuował: - Naprawdę nie musisz się bać burzy…

- Nie musi, ale może.

- No wiem, ja tylko czytam, co tu napisano. Chociaż może moglibyśmy sobie dać z tym spokój.

- Czytaj, czytaj.

- Hansei…

- Nie zdrabniaj mi tu, bo się nie złamię. – Johann ziewnął i przeciągnął się. Splótł włosy w luźny warkocz, bo mu przeszkadzały i spojrzał ponownie na Gilberta. – No… Chcę bajkę na dobranoc.

Prusy miał ochotę wyć. W myślach klął, że nie pojechał jednak do Poczdamu. Albrecht by go tak nie katował.

- …spojrzał swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami na Gilberta–

- Szmaragdowe? – Zdziwił się Ludowit.

- Ktoś szmaragdów nie widział chyba, cóż.

- Feliks, Joszka i Misia mają takie jasnozielone. Kiedyś byłem na jednej wystawie chyba w Londynie i tam były takie duże szmaragdy i bynajmniej to nie był ten kolor. Nawet nie był –

- Możecie mi nie przerywać! – Gilbert zakończył kolorystyczną dysputę. – Jest po pierwszej w nocy. Jestem śpiący, a wy dwaj każecie mi to czytać, a potem śmiecie przerywać. Zarazy słowiańskie normalnie.

Saksonia spojrzał na Prusy w nader powątpiewający sposób.

- Słowianie?

- Jeden zgermanizowany Słowianin, drugi podejrzanie zeslawizowany Germanin, lepiej?

- I zgermanizowany Bałt – Ludowit znowu odezwał się jakby bardziej do siebie.

Gilbert zastanowił się, czy mógłby go teraz udusić, ale doszedł do wniosku, że wtedy to już na pewno Saksonia kazałby mu spać na wycieraczce.

- Mogę czytać dalej? I nie przerywajcie mi przy kolejnym zdaniu, bo tam jest srebrna łza, a ja nie chce słuchać waszych wynurzeń o minerałach.

I czytał dalej o burzy, o samotnej łzie, co spłynęła po bladym policzku, o miękkich jasnych włosach (Johann chrząknął, ale Gilbert udał, że nie słyszy), o głaskaniu i zapewnieniach, że jest się bezpiecznym, składanych wśród grzmotów i błyskawic oraz o pocałunku delikatnym jak motylek…

- Koniec. Spać dzieciarnia! – Zakomenderował.

Ludowit spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, zastanowił się i roześmiał. Gilbert czuł się z tym dziwnie. W duchu spodziewał się komentarza i to jeszcze z dygresją. A tymczasem Łużyce wstał, przeciągnął się, pożegnał i tyle go widzieli.

- Rusz się, Johann.

- Ja tu śpię, mi tu wygodnie.

Gilbert przewrócił oczami. – Na tej czterdziestoletniej kanapie, tak? Wstawaj, Hansei, nim sam cię wstanę i zaniosę do łóżka. Miałem paskudny dzień, chcę go sobie choć trochę odbić wysypiając się. Rano Zachód mnie będzie gnębił telefonami i morałami, bo on taki porządny i w ogóle, a i tak wszyscy wiemy, że jestem od niego en razy bardziej zajebisty. To wszystko o ile mi komórka nie padnie. Blisko jej do tego.

- Ludowit ma taką samą ładowarkę jak twoja. Ostatnio przynajmniej pasowała. A spać na normalnym łóżku ja ci nie bronię.

Gilbert prychnął. - Niech cię.

I spełnił swoją groźbę. Przynajmniej spróbował, bo Johann piórkiem nie był, a i wypita ilość alkoholu nie oddaliła go na tyle od rzeczywistości, aby się nie bronił. Obaj zwalili się na kanapę. Sprężyny jęknęły potępieńczo. Jedna wbiła się Gilbertowi w cztery litery. Sklął ją z fantazją.

- A pozapewniasz mnie, że się nie muszę przy tobie bać burzy? Jeju, jestem pijany. Ale…

- Johann, miej litość, cholero. I tak. Jesteś, kurna, pijany.

- Pogłaszczesz – Saksonia z trudem panował nad głosem. Strasznie chciało mu się z tego wszystkiego śmiać, ale przeciąganie tej gry sprawiało frajdę i tylko dlatego próbował zachować powagę. Taka mała dodatkowa przyjemność z tego dnia.

- Pogłaszczę, przytulę i co tam jeszcze chcesz, tylko chodź na normalne łóżko, które nie próbuje zrobić we mnie dziur. Gdzie jest kołdra, poduszki i więcej miejsca, dobrze? I nie powstrzymuj tak tego śmiechu, bo się udusisz i Benedikt udowodni na moim przykładzie, że można być bardziej niż martwym.

Johann nie wytrzymał. Zaczął się śmiać głośno. Usiadł na kanapie, odchylił głowę i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Warkocz rozplótł się bez trudu. Śmiał się tak bardzo, że aż miał łzy w oczach i Gilbert musiał przyznać, że był to przyjemny widok.

A pół godziny później w końcu i w tym domu na drezdeńskim Altstadzie zapanowała cisza.

**Koniec**


End file.
